


To Save My Friends; To Save Myself

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming, Top Deucalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles received an offer from Deucalion to save his friends.  Reluctantly, Stiles has agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save My Friends; To Save Myself

Stiles closed the door to the apartment and locked it. Part of him still couldn’t believe he was standing there. He stared at the doorknob for a moment. This was his last chance to change his mind. Once he turned around, he knew he couldn’t go back. He glanced over his shoulder at the man standing in the doorway to what he assumed was the bedroom, leaning against the frame. He let out a deep breath and turned to face him.

“You came,” Deucalion observed with a smile. Stiles found it slightly unnerving that Deucalion couldn’t see him, yet he knew it was Stiles who was standing in front of him. He reasoned to himself that Deucalion hadn’t given this address to anyone else, so he had to know who had just entered the apartment. “I was worried you might have changed your mind.”

“My mind is made up,” Stiles replied. Even he was a little surprised by the resolve in his voice.

“I can tell that.” Deucalion stood up. “And I’m glad you’re here.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. There were a number of things he was feeling in that moment, but ‘glad’ was a descriptor that was very far from his own list. “Yeah. Sure. So excited.”

Deucalion’s smile faded almost instantly. “Do not roll your eyes at me. I absolutely cannot stand it when people roll their eyes. Just because I may not be able to see, does not mean that I have no understanding of body language. And as you will soon find, I am very well attuned to the emotional and physical cues of those around me.”

“I’ll bet,” Stiles frowned. He almost rolled his eyes again, but he stopped himself. Deucalion had promised not to physically harm him, but he wasn’t sure if those terms changed if he pissed him off too much. Stiles looked around the room and was surprised at the size of the apartment. For some reason, he’d imagined that Deucalion would have lived somewhere a bit larger, perhaps a bit darker, and definitely a bit nicer. The room had empty white walls and black leather furniture. There was the doorway where Deucalion stood, a small kitchen space in the corner, and a closed door Stiles assumed led to the bathroom. He laughed to himself when he realized that this might not even be Deucalion’s apartment. He’d never explicitly said it was. It could have easily belonged to one of his pack members or – Stiles felt a lump in his throat – one of his victims. He tried to shake away the thought, and was helped by Deucalion’s next question.

“Does anyone know you’re here? Scott?”

“No,” Stiles answered. Deucalion already knew the answer to that question, so it annoyed Stiles that he even asked it. If Stiles had told anyone where he was going and what he planned to do, they would have stopped them. If Scott knew anything, he would have locked Stiles up and he certainly wouldn’t be the one standing in front of Deucalion in that moment.

“Derek, perhaps?” Deucalion’s smile curled up a bit at the corners and Stiles shuddered.

Stiles shook his head. He realized he was still standing by the door and hadn’t moved since he’d come inside. After a few seconds without a response from Deucalion, Stiles realized that he needed to remember to answer audibly. “No, he doesn’t know.”

“I see.” Deucalion stood still for a few seconds after Stiles answered and then he disappeared through the doorway. He returned a moment later and gestured for Stiles to follow him. “We may as well get this started, no?”

Stiles looked back at the door to the apartment. If he wanted, he could probably try to run now. Something in the back of his mind told him that Deucalion wouldn’t follow him. But he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this to protect his friends. He sighed and then walked over and passed through the doorway into which he’d watched Deucalion disappear.

The bedroom wasn’t much different than the living room. The empty white walls made everything rather bright. There was a queen-sized bed along the far side of the room, decked out in jet black bedding. There were two empty shelves above the bed, a dark wood night stand next to it, and a door along the other wall. Since there were no dressers or wardrobes, Stiles just assumed the door led to a closet of some sort. Deucalion was already sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Come,” Deucalion beckoned as he patted the bed on his left side. “Have a seat. You know I won’t bite. You are not what I look for in that regard.”

Stiles was certain he’d never been more glad not to be a werewolf. Though, he reasoned, even if he was, he was unlikely to be an Alpha. So it likely didn’t matter much either way. But he was still glad. He hesitated and watched Deucalion closely as he walked over to the bed. He knew he couldn’t stop Deucalion if he decided to make any sudden movements, but it helped him feel more comfortable to at least be on his guard.

Stiles sat tentatively and Deucalion put an arm around his shoulders. “You’re still sure about this?”

Stiles nodded and looked at Deucalion. He quickly remembered once again that Deucalion couldn’t see his gestures (though he could somehow pick up on an eye roll) and added, “I stick to my word. The deal is still on?”

“You will find I am also a man of my word. But I just want to make sure you are truly ready for this.”

“I watched some videos,” Stiles replied and turned his gaze to the floor. He wouldn’t help wondering who thought it was a good idea to put bright white carpet through the entire apartment. He figured that if Deucalion could see, this entire place could be decorated very differently.

Deucalion laughed. “And you assume real life is always like the movies?”

“No, I just—“

“Shh,” Deucalion interrupted him and put a finger to his lips. Stiles continued to find it unnerving that Deucalion always seemed to know where he was – where every part of him was. “I am only teasing.”

Stiles frowned. He was nervous enough without Deucalion poking fun at him. “Can we just go ahead and get this started?” He knew the sooner they started, the sooner they would be finished, and the sooner he could get home.

“Someone is suddenly a bit eager,” Deucalion mused. He stood and knelt next to the bed. He pulled a small metal box out from under it and unlocked it with a key from his pocket. “You need to disrobe. I would throw on some music so you could make a little show of it, but that would all be lost on me.”

“Not the first time I undressed without music,” Stiles muttered. Deucalion flashed him a smile that he found oddly reassuring. He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. He watched Deucalion rifling through the box as he stepped out of his sandals and unbuttoned the khaki shorts he was wearing. He stepped out of them and peeled off his boxer briefs. He kicked the pile of clothes aside so they were out of their way. “Ready.”

Deucalion’s face turned up toward him. He nodded slowly as though he was giving Stiles a once-over. It didn’t really make that much sense considering Deucalion couldn’t see him, but Stiles took the smile that followed as a sign of approval. “You need to climb up on the bed,” Deucalion commanded. Stiles did as he was told, lying on his side once he realized that Deucalion’s instructions were not very specific. “Up on your hands and knees,” he continued. He walked up to the edge of the bed and put a hand on Stiles’ waist. Stiles moved into the desired position and Deucalion pulled him closer toward the edge of the bed.

“You’ll go slow?” Stiles asked. Deucalion’s hand on his bare waist was a sobering moment. It made what was about to happen seem suddenly all too real.

“At first,” Deucalion answered, “but I wouldn’t be surprised if you are begging for the opposite by the time I’m done.”

“Can we have a safe word? Just in case?”

Deucalion knelt by the bed behind Stiles. “I see no reason why we cannot. Moon, perhaps? Seems a bit appropriate.”

Stiles nodded. He started to say something, but the words cut off as he felt Deucalion’s hands on his ass. Stiles could feel Deucalion spread his cheeks apart – a strange sensation – which was followed by the even stranger feeling of something warm and wet flicking across his asshole. Deucalion’s tongue (at least that’s what Stiles assumed it was) pressed lightly against his hole and he let out a quiet sound.

“That’s right,” Deucalion whispered. “Purr for me, Stiles.” Deucalion’s tongue continued exploring the edges of Stiles hole for a few more seconds and then he felt it push inside. It was just a bit, but Stiles felt his body tense and he let out a low moan. Deucalion started rimming him more emphatically and Stiles could feel his cock hardening. If this was all that was planned, Stiles would have been almost happy. But he knew very well what was yet to come.

Stiles gasped when Deucalion’s tongue was replaced by the tip of a wet finger. He’d practiced this part after watching one of the videos he’d mentioned earlier, but it felt different when it was someone else’s finger inside of him. When he fingered himself, he knew what he was going to do. He couldn’t really surprise himself. With Deucalion standing behind him, almost anything was possible. It made Stiles a bit uneasy but also quite excited at the same time. Deucalion pushed the rest of his finger in slowly, pulling against the edges of Stiles’ hole and giving it the slightest bit of stretch.

“Damn, Deucalion,” Stiles muttered.

Deucalion just smiled and pushed a second finger in to join the first. Once they were both all the way inside, he held them there for a moment, pulling them apart slightly in a scissor-like motion. Then he slowly removed them to the last knuckle and pushed back in again. Stiles tensed and groaned at the inward thrust and Deucalion continued the pull and push rhythm, getting in the occasional scissor stretch as he pulled out. “Ready for more?”

Stiles nodded. He chided himself for forgetting to respond audibly, but realized it wasn’t necessary as he felt a third finger pushing into and stretching his hole even more. “I—It’s—“ Stiles’ breathing had become faster and harder, though he hadn’t really noticed until he tried to talk. “This is better than I imagined when I watched the films,” he managed to get out between breaths.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Deucalion replied softly. He leaned forward and kissed Stiles behind his ear. “I think you’re ready for something else, though.”

Stiles felt Deucalion’s fingers leave his ass. He heard some noises coming from where Deucalion was standing and closed his eyes. He braced himself for what was next. Even though what came next was not what he expected, he still yelled. Deucalion’s cock slammed into him with no warning. Stiles felt glad that Deucalion has spent some time stretching his hole before doing that, but there was still a sharp pain that shot through him along with the pleasure. Deucalion took hold of Stiles on both sides, just above his waist. He pulled his cock back slightly and then started pushing into him. Stiles felt his body instinctively start rocking back against Deucalion’s inward thrusts.

“This—Is—“ Stiles regretted trying to say something as soon as he started. It came together so easily in his mind, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate enough to actually say it out loud. “Damn.”

Deucalion chuckled. “I will take that as a good thing?”

Stiles nodded. “Very good thing. Holy—“

Deucalion gave Stiles three more hard thrusts before pulling his cock out completely. He flipped Stiles onto his back. Stiles observed that Deucalion had removed his shirt and trousers. He was standing there in a pair of black boxer briefs that were tight-fitting and very becoming. Stiles studied Deucalion’s torso – he was really quite attractive and the light smattering of body hair gave him a ruggedness that Stiles found himself appreciating. His cock was sticking out of the flap in the front of his underwear and was starting to go soft. “Figure you’re ready for the real reason you came here tonight?”

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure, but everything had been better than he had expected thus far. “I am,” he said, his apprehension fading as he looked up at Deucalion’s face. Stiles suddenly saw him differently. There was a softness to his features that he’d never noticed before. He felt reassured, even though he realized that was probably a foolish feeling to have in the presence of someone he knew could be rather sadistic.

Deucalion lowered back onto his knees and pulled a bottle from the box on the floor. He put his hands under Stiles’ legs and lifted them into the air. Then, he opened the bottle and poured a thick, clear liquid onto Stiles’ hole. Stiles was sure it was some sort of lubricant, but it had a different consistency than whatever Deucalion had used earlier on his fingers. Deucalion reached down and rubbed the lube onto Stiles’ hole, pushing a finger into him and spreading it around on the inside as well. “Here goes,” he whispered.

Deucalion’s three fingers easily resumed their earlier place inside of Stiles. He pulled them apart slightly, drawing a series of groans from Stiles’ lips. He turned his hand around slowly, making sure he stretched Stiles’ hole from every angle. He eased a fourth finger in, placing a hand on the front of Stiles’ thigh. Stiles closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Oh, damn, I—“

At Stiles’ utterance, Deucalion stopped moving. He held there for a moment and waited for Stiles to relax, then started pushing his hand forward again. He felt his thumb disappear into Stiles’ hole, followed by a series of barely intelligible syllables streaming from Stiles’ lips. None of them were the safe word, however, so Deucalion continued, very slowly, until his hand was buried inside of Stiles up to his wrist. He slowly balled his hand into a fist and pushed forward just slightly a few times.

“Fuck, fuck, fu—uck!” Stiles wasn’t one for cursing, but he had no other words to describe that moment. There was an incredible intensity to that moment and he felt like he was going to melt into the bed and disappear. It hurt about as much as he’d expected (okay, maybe just a bit more) but the pleasure that was pulsing through his entire body was enough to more than cancel it out. He looked down at his cock, which had jumped to attention. There was a small dribble of pre-come forming at the tip. He let out another yell as he felt Deucalion’s hand relax and slowly retreat until he was empty.

“You did well,” Deucalion observed as he rose to his feet once again. “A deal is a deal.”

Stiles sat up slightly. “Wait, that’s it?”

Deucalion nodded. “You’ve done what I asked. Now I shall do what you asked of me. I’ll call off my pack and we’ll work together with your friends to take down this new threat.”

“You can’t just—You can’t work a guy up and then just leave him.”

“I can’t?” Deucalion grinned. “What would you propose instead.”

“Finish the deed? Fuck me. Make me come. Something.”

“You have a hand,” Deucalion responded with a dismissive wave.

“Oh? Do I? This is news to me!” Stiles sat upright. “I didn’t ask if I could masturbate. I know I can do that. I do it daily. Sometimes twice. But it’s different when it’s someone else.”

“Twice a day, huh?” Deucalion asked. In a flash of movement, he was back up against the bed, Stiles’ ankles resting on his shoulders as he slammed his cock into him again. “That explains it.”

“Explains what?” Stiles flopped onto his back and closed his eyes.

“How easy this was for you. And now you’re begging for it.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles snapped back at him.

Deucalion laughed. “I am fairly certain it is I who is fucking you. And, for the record, I certainly did not mean what I said to be derogatory. I was simply observing that you are a very sexual person. I like sexual people – those who give in easily to the physical pleasures.”

“That would be me,” Stiles replied as he reached down to stroke his throbbing cock. Deucalion had found a spot that he kept pushing into that caused Stiles’ eyes to roll back in his head and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He’d no more than thought that before he felt his whole body convulse and his cock erupted onto his stomach. His ass clenched around Deucalion’s cock with each pulse, and a string of obscenities erupted from Stiles’ lips. He couldn’t remember ever having an orgasm that intense in his life – and he’d had more than his fair share (almost all on his own, but did that really matter?)

Stiles looked up just as Deucalion let out a long groan of his own. He saw the way Deucalion’s eyes flashed as he came. It was incredible to think that he was responsible for that kind of pleasure in the other man. When Deucalion’s convulsions stopped, Stiles sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. He kissed Deucalion’s chest and then stood to plant a second kiss on his lips. Deucalion’s mouth opened and let Stiles’ tongue inside. Stiles gripped his shoulders and explored his mouth for more than a minute before he pulled away and smiled.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered.

Deucalion gave him a confused look. “Why are you thanking me? I made you do all of this under duress.”

“You did,” Stiles agreed. He sat back down on the bed and pulled Deucalion down to sit next to him. “But if you hadn’t, I don’t know that I ever would have one it. I mean, I don’t know about the whole fisting thing – I don’t know that I’ll do that again. But this.” He leaned over and kissed Deucalion’s neck. “When I said I watched those videos to prepare for this? That wasn’t entirely true. I’ve been a bit curious for a while. This just forced me to actually give it a try.”

“Well, I’m glad something else good came out of this for you, then.” Deucalion started to stand but Stiles gripped his arm.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Deucalion turned to face him. “I see no reason why you cannot.”

“What do you get out of what we did? It’s not like the hand is an erogenous zone.”

“That’s your question?” Deucalion smiled but Stiles sensed a hint of disappointment. “I don’t know that I can explain it. It’s probably something to do with power and control – and I should clarify I don’t do it often. This is maybe the third time. But I equate it in some ways with giving head in that regard. You get a thrill out of knowing you are giving your partner an intense level of pleasure, you know?”

Stiles stared at him for a moment. “I—I don’t know.”

Deucalion shook his head. “Well, we will have to fix that, will we not?” He stood and reached down to grab Stiles’ hand. “Come. I will fix us a snack and then we will remedy your little predicament.”

Stiles locked his fingers with Deucalion’s and jumped up next to him. “I’d like that.”


End file.
